Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device for a system for measuring temperature. Moreover, the present disclosure regards the corresponding manufacturing method.
Description of the Related Art
As is known, numerous devices are today available that enable measurement of ultraviolet irradiance, i.e., the amount of ultraviolet radiation to which they are subjected. These devices are commonly known as UV detectors and have non-zero sensitivity in at least part of the spectral region of ultraviolet radiation, which is comprised between 100 nm and 400 nm. In this connection, ultraviolet radiation is divided into:                UVA radiation, with wavelengths in the range [315-400] nm;        UVB radiation, with wavelengths in the range [280-315] nm; and        UVC radiation, with wavelengths in the range [100-280] nm.        
For instance, UV detectors are known that enable determination of the amount of ultraviolet radiation to which a person is subjected during daily life. Such UV detectors commonly equip personal systems such as, for example, cellphones and wearable devices in such a way that the latter are able to supply the user with indications regarding, precisely, the amount of ultraviolet radiation that impinges thereon. Furthermore, generally such UV detectors provide an index known as “UV index” (UVI), which is defined as:
  UVI  =            K      er        ·                  ∫                  280          ⁢          n          ⁢                                          ⁢          m                          400          ⁢                                          ⁢          m                    ⁢                                                  S              er                        ⁡                          (              λ              )                                ·                      F            ⁡                          (              λ              )                                ·          d                ⁢                                  ⁢        λ            where Ker is a constant equal to 40 m2/W, Ser(λ) is the so-called “erythema reference action spectrum”, which is established by the International Lighting Commission (CIE) and F(λ) is the solar spectral irradiance, expressed in W/(m2·nm). As the UV index increases, the danger of radiation increases.
Once again by way of example, other UV detectors are instead used in the field of detection of flames originating from the combustion of hydrocarbons, for example of a gaseous type. In this case, the radiation emitted has a peak around 310 nm and is characterized by an extremely weak radiant flux. Consequently, detection is rendered possible by the fact that UV detectors are substantially insensitive to visible radiation.